


the hat. take it off.

by dendryllio



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, atrocious pink sequined fedoras, temporarily long distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: Overall, Ryan looked absolutely darling. But his pretty face was framed with an obnoxiously sequined pink fedora that caused an unwanted glare on Chad’s screen.“I want the hat off.”“Well I want your pants off.”“That I can do.”
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	the hat. take it off.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m only mildly (extremely) embarrassed to be writing high school musical pwp but for some ungodly reason this was the easiest thing to write in a long while, it just came out good.
> 
> anyways, enjoy my bullshit

“The hat.”

“What about the hat?”

Chad gave Ryan a look. A  _ what the fuck do you think I mean about the hat _ look. The expression his facial features worked together to make up was clearly read even over Skype. He was not having it.

“Take it off.”

“Everything else is off, I don’t know what more you want from me,” Ryan replied innocently, doe eyes and fake pout cute but obnoxious. 

Everything else  _ was _ off, and he was sitting very prettily in front of his laptop webcam. Long dancer legs were folded under his pert arse and pretty manicured fingers were splayed over milky thighs. His cute cock was hard and curved toward his toned abdomen, pink head glistening ever so slightly with precome.

Overall, Ryan looked absolutely darling. But his pretty face was framed with an obnoxiously sequined pink fedora that caused an unwanted glare on Chad’s screen.

“I want the hat off.”

“Well I want your pants off.”

“That I can do.”

The electronic warmth of Chad’s laptop was removed from his thighs and set next to him on the bed. He quickly untied the elastic of his grey sweats (‘tis the season) and shoved them down his ridiculously attractive athlete thighs. Ryan would never get over the look and sheer strength of those muscles, wishing he was home from Broadway just so he could shower the soft skin with kisses and nips, so he could feel them clenching involuntarily around his shoulders as he worked that mouth magic on Chad’s sizeable length.

But he was no longer focused on those magnificent thighs when Chad’s cock was removed from the confines of his boxers. Ryan’s mouth nearly watered as he caught sight of the already hard member, straining towards the athlete’s toned abs. Chad wrapped a hand around the shaft and threw his head back as he stroked himself slowly, foreskin yielding to the deep pink head with ever downstroke.

“God, I miss you.” Ryan was running his hands over his chest now, breath hitching as the cushioned pad of a finger caught on his pink perky nipple.

“I miss you too, Ry. Miss sucking bruises into your pretty neck and your pretty chest, leaving marks so everyone would know you’re mine.”

“You wouldn’t be allowed to anyways. There’s only so much stage makeup can do.” A finger was trailing down to press against his already lubed up arsehole, and Ryan whimpered softly at the minor pressure, wanting to finger himself oh so badly, but he hadn’t asked yet.

“Miss shoving my fingers into your boypussy, playing with your sweet spot until you spurt come all over your chest. Wouldn’t even have to touch that pretty little cock, would I? You would be a good boy for me and finish just from me fingering your arse.” Chad’s strokes were just a bit faster now, the movements eased by precome, grip tightened to grant him more pleasure. He let out little grunts with each perfect touch that Ryan wanted in his own mouth as they kissed.

“Wanna finger myself, Chad, can I?” Ryan’s voice was desperate now, dick twitching although he’d barely touched himself, hadn’t even brushed his straining member yet. It was really unfair how worked up Chad got him from just his words.

“Not yet, love.” Chad smirked at his webcam. “You know what you need to take off.”

“I don’t.” Ryan feigned innocence, non-lubed finger twirling the blonde hair sticking out from his hat. It was longer now, he had needed to grow it out for this performance and Chad was more than fond of it, asking him multiple times to keep it at that length when he got home. He hadn’t gotten a straight answer yet, but he would. “Why don’t you tell me what I need to take off, Chad?”

“Take off the hat. That terrible, godforsaken hat. I wanna see your pretty hair. And it’s distracting me from the rest of you.”

“If I take it off, can I finger myself?”

“If you take it off, you can do whatever you like.” Chad was still keeping up a medium pace on his cock, prepared to speed it up the second the pink sequins were out of view.

Ryan sighed exaggeratedly, wiping his sticky fingers on a tissue before carefully removing the hat and placing it on the bedside table as if it were a deck of cards rather than a fedora.

“Good boy,” Chad said in that deep timbre, speeding up his ministrations as Ryan shook out that gorgeous hair.

The smaller man whimpered softly and his cock twitched at the praise, eagerly lubing up three fingers and falling forward onto the bed. 

Chad’s breath hitched at the new view, getting a perfect look at Ryan’s wanton expression as he (presumably) shoved those lithe fingers into his arsehole. He lifted himself onto his free hand, torso rising so Chad could see Ryan’s spread legs, pretty pink prick twitching and spilling precome onto the sheets with every stroke against his prostate.

“Holy fuck, that’s arousing.” Chad held his grip at the base of his cock for a moment, not wanting to come until his lover had.

Ryan arched that unfairly flexible back when he hit just the right spot, letting out an unrestrained whiny moan that brought Chad closer to finishing than he would care to admit. 

“Ngh! Y-yeah, well I would hope it’s ah-ah! Arousing- oh  _ fuck, _ babe!” Ryan replied breathily, still a bratty tease even when he was as far gone as he was.

“Bet you wish those were my fingers, huh love? My fingers are so much bigger than yours, can reach deeper, better angles… I could milk all the come out of you through your prostate, but you can’t do it yourself, can you?” 

Chad just went on and on as he always did when he got into the dirty talking mood. One unforgettable time he had tied Ryan to the bed and made him come just from his words. They hadn’t tried it since, what with their overly busy athlete and performer schedules, and it had taken a few hours to do it the first time. But they often brought it up when they were doing other things in bed (and out of bed, Chad would tease Ryan about it when he was feeling mischievous).

“I need your fingers in my boypussy so badly, love. My fingers are never enough,  _ god,  _ my hand cramps when I do it for too long.”

“You brought The Dildo with you, right?” 

‘The Dildo,’ as it had been so formally dubbed, was a specially made silicone toy, shaped from Chad’s very own penis. The two of them were very fond of it, and it was their most used toy. They did also have one modeled after Ryan’s prick, for when Chad felt like bottoming (it occurred less often, but Chad did enjoy it when it happened to happen) and Ryan wasn’t around to help him with it, but they weren’t fond enough of that toy to give it an official denomination. It was just ‘the other dildo.’

“Of course I brought it with me, when do I not?”

“How close are you?” Chad was now firmly but leisurely massaging the sensitive head of his member.

“Not too close, maybe 15 minutes of this before I come.” Ryan slowed down his ministrations, assuming that Chad would ask him to do something else.

“Get The Dildo. Lay on your back for me, all pretty and spread out so I can see you come all over yourself with my cock inside you.”

Ryan whimpered before nodding and following the order. Usually he would have put up at least a little bit of a fight, but he just needed something bigger in him.

He was absolutely ethereal in the position Chad had wanted him in, completely surpassing the athlete’s expectations. His milky, toned thighs were spread wider than anyone but a dancer could accomplish, lissom digits holding the base of the toy, the head pressed against his pink hole, gaping ever so slightly and shiny with lube. Ryan’s face was nearly a perfect copy of the ahegao Chad had seen in hentai, eyes wide and framed with tears, cheeks reddened prettily, mouth hanging open and brow furrowed in pleasure as he slowly slid the head into his cunt.

“Go ahead, babe. Shove it all in like a good boy. Stuff your cute little hole with my cock and come without touching yourself.” Chad was close and he knew Ryan would come quickly enough that he could wait to make his baby finish first.

_ “HolyfuckingshitohmygodCHAD!” _ Ryan cried out a string of filth as he bottomed out the toy. It was thick and hit every sensitive spot at the same time, big enough to feel like it was rearranging his guts, and he voiced that feeling to Chad perfectly. And  _ loudly.  _

The dancer only got a few thrusts in before he was close, entire body sensitive and wound up, every pinpoint of pleasure feeling like the trigger of an avalanche.

“Chadchadchad, I’m coming!” 

And he was coming, hole clenching like a vise around the silicone, prick twitching madly as he spurted come up to his chin. Ryan let out a continuous cry, loud enough that he might receive a complaint or two from the hotel phone next to him, but how could he care when his entire body was on fire?

Chad came just after Ryan did, throwing his head back and releasing over his abs. Ryan knew the moment he came even though his eyes were rolled back far into his head by the telltale silence. No breaths, no pants, no groans, no moans. Every time Chad came it was like his breath stilled in his lungs, whole body seizing up so that he couldn’t let anything but come out if he wanted to. It was very pretty to watch.

Ryan carefully removed The Dildo and flopped back onto the bed, catching a glance of the time on his laptop. He shot up, sitting upright.

“Holy fuck babe, I’m so sorry I gotta go! I really need to get at least some sleep in before tomorrow,” Ryan gave a sheepish look to the camera, already clicking the hang up button before he heard the cut off “I love you” that Chad was saying.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Ryan hadn’t meant to hang up on him, he was just stressed and in a rush. The performer hurriedly cleaned his hands with a tissue before picking up his phone and calling Chad. He picked up after one ring.

“I love you! I love you I love you I love you I didn’t mean to hang up I’m so sorry!”

Chad chuckled into the phone. 

“I knew it had to have been an accident. I love you too, baby. Good luck tomorrow, I know you’ll do amazing.”

“I love you too.”

“You already said it.”

Ryan huffed into the phone and said, more insistently this time,

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated, peace & love !!!


End file.
